The present invention relates to a seat for vehicles in general, and preferably for motorcars, carryalls, commercial vehicles, tractors, trains etc.
As is known, the seats for vehicles possess a support structure both for a cushion and a seat back, which structure generally is constructed separately from the stuffing. The stuffing may be manufactured separately in a completely finished condition and can be fixed rapidly on the structure itself, or may be formed at least partially on the support structure, for example by applying an outer coating overall for a stuffing material, and in this case a certain stage of preparation of the terminal edge of the covering is necessary, for example by way of insertion of threads with a seam etc., which will allow fastening the edge in a sufficiently rugged and durable manner.
Moreover, perpendicularly to the plane of the cushion and of the seat back a suspension is created by means of springs whose ends are fixed to the support structure in respective holes generally formed in the support structure; such fastening, however, has the disadvantage of requiring the application of suitable additional parts to the structure or the performance of additional working operations for obtaining the holes.
Furthermore, the support structure may also be provided with lateral support parts or interchangeable parts for allowing dimensional variations etc., which parts, however, require a relatively complex and rather expensive construction.